


Varsity Jacket

by Julia_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (not mentioned but it's true soz), Asexual Character, F/F, Fluff, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Writes/pseuds/Julia_Writes
Summary: Written for this tumblr prompt: hey can you write some jughead and archie fluff? just them being cute, maybe jug stealing archie's clothes or something





	

            When Jug woke up, Archie’s arms were wrapped around his torso and he was puffing soft snores in to his neck. A quick glance at the clock told him it was 9:15am. Sunday being Archie’s only day for a lie in, Jug didn’t want to disturb him. He had, however, promised to have breakfast with his sister at ten. So, after relishing in the warmth of the bed and Archie for five more minutes, he worked on extracting himself without waking Archie up. Once he was standing beside the bed, Archie frowned and rolled over to where Jug had been lying.

“Jug,” he said, sleepily. “Come back, it’s cold.” Jug smiled

“I’ve gotta go, Archibald,” he replied. “But I’ll see you soon.” He left a quick peck on his boyfriend’s forehead, smiling when he heard the soft snores coming again. Archie had already fallen asleep.

 

            Archie didn’t wake up for a few more hours. He frowned when he woke up alone, but quickly remembered Jug saying goodbye when he had left. Lazily, he checked his phone, only to see a text from Betty.

“ _We still on for lunch?_ ”

Archie glanced at the time. 12:45.

“Shit!” he yelped, half leaping and half falling out of bed. Hastily, he texted Betty back.

“ _yup, c u soon_ ”

He pulled on jeans that he’d dropped on the floor last night and grabbed a clean t-shirt from his drawer. He reached for where his varsity jacket normally hung, but found the hook empty. He quickly glanced around the room, throwing a couple of items around, but he couldn’t see it. Instead, he took a hoodie and shoved some shoes on. He left the house at five to one, and jogged down to the restaurant he and Betty had agreed to meet at, arriving only three minutes late.

 

            Lunch with Betty was a staple part of his weekends. Since both of them tried in some way to stay healthy, they had sandwiches and salads before heading to Pop’s for a dessert of milkshakes. They had both completely gotten over the bump in their friendship from the beginning of the year, and often spent their whole lunch gushing over their new relationships. So much so that, by the time they left the restaurant, it was rapidly approaching evening time. Pop’s lights were on by the time they got there. When they stepped in, it was packed. There wasn’t a single empty table, but, sitting in their usual table was Jughead. Jughead, who was not wearing his usual dark jacket but, instead, Archie’s varsity jacket. It swamped him, despite his height, but he had it wrapped around him. Archie couldn’t help it; he felt himself blush. Jughead wasn’t a fan of PDA, be it holding hands or kissing in public, but there was something that made Archie feel warm inside at the sight of his boyfriend wearing something so obviously his.

“Archie, go sit with Jughead, I’ll get us some milkshakes,” Betty said, nudging him in the side, grinning knowingly at him.

“Yeah, cool,” Archie managed, before hurrying over to Jughead.

“Hey,” he said sitting across from him. Jughead looked up from his laptop and smiled his usual half-smile.

“Hey; you here with Betty?” he asked, and Archie nodded.

“Yeah, there’s no other tables, hope that’s ok?” he said, fully aware of the stupid grin on his face.

“As long as she doesn’t spend two hours gushing about Veronice,” Jughead said. “What the hell is up with you?”

“Me? Nothing!” Archie replied. “I’m great! I can see where my jacket went this morning, though.”

“Oh, right,” His tone stayed the same, but Archie could see a slight blush on his face. “I was cold, sorry.”

“Don’t apologise!” Archie said, smiling. “You look cute!” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“You think this is cute?” he asked, pulling at the collar of the jacket. “Might steal it more often, then. It’s quite comfortable.” Archie felt his smile widen.

“Feel free to.”

 

            Archie walked Jughead home. Betty was meeting Veronica for a film, so Archie insisted. The streets were empty, but Archie was still pleasantly surprised when Jughead reached over and took his hand. They walked in silence, comfortable enough with each other after this long. When they reached Jughead’s house, Jughead started to shrug the jacket off.

“No, keep it,” Archie said, pulling the shoulder back up. Jughead rolled his eyes, but smiled and kept it on.

“Alright then, I will.” He gave Archie a quick peck on the lips.

“I’ll see tomorrow.”

 

            Later that night, Archie got a Snapchat from Jughead’s little sister of Jughead curled on the couch, wearing Archie’s jacket and reading a book. Archie fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!!
> 
> If you want something, send me a prompt, my tumblr is ohreallyeverythingsok . tumblr . com (remove the spaces!) :)


End file.
